


No Regrets

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [11]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I cheated on my SAT and got a scholarship.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Tied and fed-up, Lois and Clark had been struggling against their bonds for the better part of an hour. Why did this keep happening to them? Privately, Clark thought he knew the answer - Lois. It was always Lois’ fault. Her lack of fear and determination get the story.

Unfortunately, more often than not, the villain would catch them, spout some clichéd lines, tie them up and leave them awaiting their death. And Clark would be unable to fight them off, or simply rip the restraints away, for fear of revealing his secret identity.

So as it was, he’d had to get Lois talking in order to distract her as he surreptitiously broke the chains. In the end, he’d admitted to several embarrassing secrets from his time growing up in Smallville.

“Okay, since we’re confessing things,” Lois began hesitantly, “I cheated on my SAT and got a scholarship.” She paused, as if trying to gauge Clark’s reaction. “And if it hadn’t been for the scholarship I would never have been able to become a reporter.”

Though he was tempted to let Lois continue, he could see that she was truly uncomfortable with what she was saying and, feeling sorry for her, he decided that he’d left enough time since he’d broken the chains as to not raise Lois’ suspicions anymore than they were going to be. Moving over to her, Clark got to work on freeing Lois.  
“What? How?” She demanded to which Clark shrugged,  
“Must’ve been a weak link. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

A hand on his arm halted his progress, turning he looked down onto Lois’ face.  
“Breath a word of what I just told you and there will be no place on Earth that you can hide, got it Smallville?” Rolling his eyes, Clark mimed zipping his lips closed and urged her out of the building.


End file.
